


A Really Sad (and Angry) Devil Guy

by aylaaa



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angry Lucifer, Hell, Hell Loops (Lucifer TV), How Do I Tag, Hurt Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Lucifer - Freeform, Mr. Said-Out-Bitch - Freeform, POV Lucifer, Post-Season/Series 04, beginning of season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aylaaa/pseuds/aylaaa
Summary: Six earthly months have gone by since this moment that will forever rest in both Lucifer’s and Chloe’s mind. Six earthly months that neither of them has heard from the other. Six earthly months that both of them spent in their very own hell.As the Devil was walking past the doors of Hell and focusing on what was behind each and every one of them, he finally picked one to go through: “Well, well… If it isn’t Mr. Said-Out-Bitch!”
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer & Mr. Said-Out-Bitch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	A Really Sad (and Angry) Devil Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is me sharing what I imagine the first scene of Lucifer Season 5 to be. It's short and probably not best-written but I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you thought of it in the comments!

“Please. Don’t go.” she begged, one last time.

“Goodbye” he whispered, feeling his first love’s last touch and unfurling his wings to fly down to the very place he detests.

_________________________________

Six earthly months have gone by since this moment that will forever rest in both Lucifer’s and Chloe’s mind. Six earthly months that neither of them has heard from the other. Six earthly months that both of them spent in their very own hell. 

Down where Lucifer was, it was just another day like any other. He always used to be more of a big-picture kind of ruler, but ever since he left the earthly plane, he just needed a reason not to think anymore. He needed something to keep him busy, to keep him from falling apart. 

Lucifer was not lucky enough have spent ‘only’ six months away in Hell. For him, it had already been five years. This kind of time in his life span, the Devil being around for millennia, it used to be nothing. Yet, somehow, these five years have been the longest five years of his entire life.

In the dark blue background, ash was falling from above. It was warm, really warm. As the Devil was walking past the doors of Hell and focusing on what was behind each and every one of them, he finally picked one to go through.

“No, please! Don’t kill me man! I’m just a thief…” he begs, knowing all too well what was going to happen next.

It was just happening again and again. The man was stuck in this endless, horrible loop. Every time he opened his eyes, he was back at one of the places he robbed during the time he spent on Earth and-

“Well, well… If it isn’t Mr. Said-Out-Bitch!” 

This time, the place the man found himself robbing was none other than Lucifer’s penthouse. And as soon as Lucifer enters the place, he makes his way to the bar he so immensely missed.

“Please! Please don’t kill me!” Mr. Said-Out-Bitch said, putting down the bag in which he put the money and gold from Lucifer’s safe. He sat on the stairs that lead to the bedroom, terrified of what the Devil’s next move was going to be. He was looking away at the wall, his eyes nearly closed, too scared to look Lucifer in the eyes.

“Oh no, no, no I’m not here to kill you! Just wanted to see how my good old friend Mr. Said-Out-Bitch was doing. It’s been a while hasn’t it?” he said from behind the bar with his usual smug face. When he finished pouring himself a drink, he got closer to the man he was talking to in order to face him properly. “Bloody hell, that liquor really is superior on Earth.” he commented while making a face after a taking a sip from his whiskey glass.

“What?” he replied, completely taken aback. “This a trap, right? I mean, this gotta be! You always kill me!”

“Yes, yes. I normally do. But see this time I actually wanted to pay you a visit in person. I mean, since we’re both clearly stuck here, why not bring some of those fun memories back, am I right?”

“What… What is this place?” he asked, understanding none of what Lucifer was saying.

“Well, Mr. Said-Out-Bitch, I am so glad you asked! This is your very own hell loop. One that is based on your own guilt. I know, I know, it’s quite sad really how you humans torture yourselves like this. But at least you can leave if you want, the door’s opened! I mean I wouldn’t blame you. I would gladly leave myself but…” he sighs and puts down his glass on his piano.

Undeniably feeling uncomfortable with the silence and misery on Lucifer’s face that followed, he decided to ask: “But… what?”

“Nothing! Nothing… I mean you wouldn’t understand, would you?” he snapped, not knowing what to choose between the anger and the painful sadness that he had in him. “Anyway, it was nice seeing you again Mr. Said-Out-Bitch. Guess I better go back to those filthy demons now. Bye-bye!” 

He was getting ready to leave, to come back to his painful reality. To come back, once again, to the fact that he was here, and Chloe wasn’t. But after all it was for the best. At least that was what Lucifer thought. I mean, for once, he would have never in his entire life wished for Chloe to be in this place. But moreover, this way, he could protect her. Protect her not only from the demons, but from himself as well. 

With all the time he had here, he was thinking a lot about everything that happened to him during those past few years that he spent on Earth. The more he thought about it, the more he thought it was all his fault. Had he chosen not to go on that vacation, would he be hurting now? Would Chloe be hurting? Was all of it worth it? Was all the pain; his, Chloe’s, Maze’s, Linda’s, Amenadiel’s, Charlotte’s, Dan’s even, was it all caused by him? 

At the end of the day, Lucifer didn’t even know if Chloe was hurting too. Or if she was still hurting. Because it has been a long time now. Maybe she had already moved on? And if she was hurting, is it as painful for her as it is for him? But even though he couldn’t possibly have the answers to all those questions, he liked to believe that she was hurting. Although this very thought only hurt him all the more.

Lucifer was already stepping into the elevator when all of the sudden Mr. Said-Out-Bitch’s voice pulled him out of his trance.

“Wait!” he shouted and got up to stall the Devil’s departure from the penthouse. 

“What?!” Lucifer turned around and asked, quite annoyed.

“Please don’t leave, man. Don’t leave me here with that other you! He’s going to kill me again! We could uh, I don’t know uh, talk? Maybe?” he desperately proposed. “I mean please man, don’t let me here alone! Come on, tell me about uh, maybe why you can’t leave? Please!”

After a quick reflection that made him frown his brows, Lucifer ended up agreeing: “Very well… I mean I suppose I could, perhaps, use a little therapy? It’s been a while!”

“Yeah so, come on man uh… tell me what’s going on.” Mr. Said-Out-Bitch was very unsure of what he was doing, but at this point any situation he could find himself in was better than going back to his hell loop. He sat down on the Italian leathered couch and let the Devil walk to stand next to the entrance of his bedroom.

“Well, where to start?” Lucifer wondered while taking a peek at his bed. So many memories rushed through his mind at this moment. But the one that stood out from all of them was the one from the night he came back from Las Vegas. The night of Chloe’s birthday. He then came back to his conversation: “Okay. So, as you well know already, I am the Devil. Not so long ago I went to Los Angeles, for a vacation. A very nice one as it turned out. But then I met the Detective. Or rather dear old Dad made me meet her, didn’t He?” And at this thought, Lucifer’s red eyes already made their comeback.

This managed, of course, to scare Mr. Said-Out-Bitch. But he had already seen them before, so for the sake of his precious out-of-hell-loop time that he had, he just tried to calm the Devil down: “Hey man, it’s okay uh, calm down and uh, go on. I mean only if you want to, uh, yeah.”

“Well, thank you for that.” Lucifer said ironically, kind of amused by how the man in front of him was freaking out. “So, where were we? Oh yes! I was about to tell you how those filthy manipulative demons, and well, who am I kidding, Father Kinley as well, forced me to go back to Hell to protect the one that I care about most.” he paused, leaving enough time for the anger to come back. “The demons of Hell need a king, right? But why is it that no one has never, ever, asked me what I bloody need?!” and the Fallen angel had flown into a rage.

Scared to death, Mr. Said-Out-Bitch still felt the need to ask: “Okay, okay, uh, what is it that you need man?”

“Well, Chloe of course, the Detective! I need her!” he shouted, as he punched a hole in his penthouse’s Assyrian antique wall.

For a long moment, both of them stayed silent. Lucifer was far too angry, sad and hurt to say anything. As for Mr. Said-Out-Bitch, as much as he was moved by Lucifer’s sentiment, he was mostly terrified and decided that silence, in that moment, was his best ally.

And just like that, without saying another word, Lucifer made his way into his penthouse’s elevator. He then finally flew back to sit on his throne while trying to ignore every single bit of the sadness that was reaching his heart. He just wanted to stop feeling anything. As much as Dr. Linda would disagree, these feelings, they were bloody inconvenient, weren’t they? Especially when he had to hide them from an entire flock of imbecilic demons.

**Author's Note:**

> So, do you think this could be the first scene of Lucifer Season 5? If not, what do you imagine it to be like?


End file.
